Spanked By The Captain
by The Space Monkey
Summary: Captain Cragen deals with his misbehaving detectives. Contains mild spanking in each chapter.


Spanked By The Captain

By The Space Monkey

Feedback: Yes.

Disclaimers: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and its characters-Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, Donald Cragen, Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola, and Alexandra Cabot- belong to Wolf Films, Universal Network, and NBC Studios. No copyright infringements whatsoever are intended. I own the original characters and the story.

Rating: R

Pairing: Benson/Stabler

Categories: Angst and domestic discipline.

Series: "Spanked By The Captain"

Archive: Yes, just let me know where it is.

Summary: Captain Cragen uses a very traditional way to deal with misbehaving detectives.

Warnings: Contains spanking.

Copyright © 2003, 2004 by The Space Monkey

Part One

"Detective Stabler, if I was you, I'd watch my attitude."

Detectives Olivia Benson, John Munch, and Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange between Captain Donald Cragen and Detective Elliot Stabler.

"Well excuse me!"

"That's it! My office right now! John, you come too."

John knew that Elliot was about to get his first taste of the paddle. Elliot tried to run, but Cragen caught him. When they got into Cragen's office, he told Elliot and John to sit down.

"Elliot, I'll give you two choices. You can take an official reprimand, or you can take a paddling."

Elliot thought about it and said, "I'll take the paddling."

"Alright, you'll receive 30 swats, 10 on your pants and 20 on your underwear. If you get out of position, you will receive additional swats. John is here as a witness and in case we need to do additional swats. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing, after the first set I'll let you take a relax. Hold on to the chair."

Elliot did as he was told. Cragen brought the paddle down.

WHACK

Elliot gasped. Cragen brought the paddle down 9 more times. 

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK 

Elliot was not saying anything. Cragen went to get some coffee.

"That didn't hurt."

"Not yet."

"Okay, Elliot, drop your pants."

Elliot did as he was told. Cragen brought the paddle down hard.

WHACK

Elliot yelped and stood up. He held his butt.

"Elliot, you've earned 5 additional swats. Get back into position."

Elliot got back into position. Cragen brought the paddle down hard 9 more times.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK 

Elliot was sobbing hard. Cragen went to the restroom. John rubbed Elliot's back.

"It's okay, Elliot."

Cragen re-entered the room.

"Elliot, get back into position."

Elliot did as he was told. Cragen brought the paddle down hard 10 times.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK

Elliot wailed.

"John, hold him in place."

John held Elliot in place. Cragen brought the paddle down hard 5 times.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK

Elliot howled. Cragen put the paddle back in his desk drawer and left the room. John refastened Elliot's pants and picked him up. He laid Elliot on his stomach on the couch. John began to rub Elliot's back. Elliot kept turning his head away.

"Why do you keep turning your head?"

"I d-d-don't w-w-want y-y-you t-t-to see m-m-me c-c-cry."

"It's okay."

Elliot turned his head towards John. John continued to rub Elliot's back. When Elliot's howls turned to whimpers he stood up. Elliot hugged John.

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Elliot."

Elliot went to the restroom to wash his face. Cragen was waiting for him in the restroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine."

"Wash your face, and get back to work."

"Okay. Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Elliot went back to his desk. He found a cushion in his chair. There was a note:

__

Elliot-

You will need this. I know those 35 swats have your butt hurting. You'll 

be fine in a few days.

-John 

Elliot place the cushion on his chair and sat down. He wrote John a note:

_John-_

Thank you! You're right my butt is hurting. How do you know I'll be fine in a few days? Have Cragen spanked you too?

-Elliot 

__

Elliot went and got a cup of coffee. He put the note on John's desk.

Part Two


End file.
